compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Corsin
The planet Corsin is the prize of the Corsin system. Although the planet only has a population of 40,288, it is the only populated planet in the system. The people of the planet have an extreme sense of pride in the planet and it’s people. And the people also have a great love for the existing life on the planet. The planet lies in Coruscant sector in an area which is quite often referred to as the Greater Plooriod Cluster. The planet Corsin was home to what used to be one of the most popular sporting events in the galaxy, the Plooriod 940. The Plooriod 940 was a large swoop race that traversed the majority of the globe. This race was one stretch of the Swo-O’Riml Circuit. This particular stage was one of the more popular legs of the race due to the fact that it was a very high speed stretch and also because of the scenic quality that the planet preserved. This swoop event was popular for both tourists and journalism. These races caused Corsin to have a large amount of coverage on the Galactic News Service and were a household name in many areas of the galaxy. The event had become popular during a time of increasing turmoil in the old republic. Shortly after the start of the war The Galactic Empire took control of the planet and the swoop races there abruptly ended. The people of Corsin were noted for being lovers of their planetary life. The most prominent example of this lied in the Tinn’lyis Islands. These Islands lied in the tropical sections of the planet and were inhibited by indigenous tribes known as the Tinn’lyi. These people were humanoid in form and although they were exposed to and lived with the technology of the galaxy they had some general practices that are peculiar among technological planets. The people of the tribes formed symbiotic relationships with another native species of the planet, the Seligore. The Seligore was an aquatic elephantine creature. The creature was immense and many of the adults have been measured at up to four meters tall at the shoulder and up to twenty meters in length excluding their trunks. An extremely large chest capacity housed enormous lungs that enabled the Seligore to spend hours underneath the surface without needing to resurface for air. The creature had four feet that ended in long toe that helped them anchor themselves in the sand on the floor of the Corsinian oceans. The waters and other naturally bright elements found in the oceans of the planet have led to the Seligore having colorful hides so that they may blend in with their surroundings. They had a large fan that ran the length of their dorsal ridge that enabled them movement in the waters. Their ears were large and shaped like a fin themselves which often lead to speculation that they could be used to aid in mobility. The facial structure of the creature was elongated and ended in four thick trunks that allowed them to gather food. The Seligore survived on a diet of plankton and other small fish that are abundant in the tropical waters of the islands. Although the diet proves that the creature was truly harmless, the sheer size of it quite often inspired fear in those that were not accustomed to seeing it. The symbiotic relationship is one that was started generations ago and due to the benefits that it serves and due to the great love of life that the people have it persists to today. The Tinn’lyi go through a long process of gathering the finest and sweetest plant life that they can find in their local jungles. Once they have found and gathered this vegetation they lay it upon the beaches for the Seligores to feed on. As the large creatures are feeding the Tinn’lyi take a long and slow approach to the animals, as they approach they chant ancient sayings and speak to them in low soothing voices. Once they reach the animal they mount them and attach large nets to the hind portions of the animals. The Seligores in gratitude for the large bounty of food allow the people to drag their nets behind them for hours and then return the riders to the shores of their beaches laden with fresh fish. This is a spectacle that is not allowed to be viewed by outsiders although it has been documented from orbit by the Imperial inhabitants of the planet. This ritualistic exchange between human and Seligore is the only known contact between the two species. Side Notes Former Imperial Ayglis Tanthar claims the planet is independent of the Empire and has the self-imposed title of "President of the Corsin System Authority" However these claims are unvalidated and unrecognized. Owen von Ismay was born and raised on Corsin. Category:Planets